Weapons in the Devil May Cry series
The various weapons in the Devil May Cry series are generally either Devil Arms or Fire Arms. Devil Arms Devil Arms are demonic, living weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated devil's soul or power. Sparda (Force Edge) *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Element': Demon *'Description': The legendary sword of the Dark Knight Sparda, containing the bulk of his devilish powers. It is the goal of Vergil and Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, is awakened by Dante in Devil May Cry, is seen with Sparda in a flashback in The Animated Series, and is used by Sanctus in the final battle in Devil May Cry 4. Yamato *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Dark *'Description': The trademark katana belonging to Vergil as an heirloom from his father. It is able to cut through nearly anything effortlessly. Rebellion *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Element': Dark *'Description': The trademark broadsword belonging to Dante as an heirloom from his father. It is a key element in releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first taste his blood. Alastor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Lightning *'Description': The sword manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil. Dante finds it impaled through a sculpture of a woman. It is capable of attacking with lightning speed, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Ifrit *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Element': Fire *'Description': The gauntlet manifestation of Ifrit the Fire Devil. Dante finds it resting on an altar in the Colosseum. It is capable of attacking with infernal hellfire. Cerberus *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Ice *'Description': A tripartite nunchaku originating from Cerberus the Ice Guardian. Dante obtains it after defeating Cerberus, the guardian of Temen-ni-gru's gate. Agni & Rudra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Fire and Wind *'Description': A pair of living scimitars, wielded by demonic golems, better known as Agni & Rudra the Firestorm, the guardians of Temen-ni-gru's upper portion. They have rather accommodating personalities, and can be temporarily combined into a double-sided scimitar. Nevan *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Lightning *'Description': A transforming guitar/scythe originating from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante obtains it after defeating Nevan. It is capable of summoning Nevan's bats to attack, and allows Dante to perform Air Raid. Beowulf *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Element': Light *'Description': A set of gauntlets and greaves originating from Beowulf the Lightbeast. Vergil obtains them after killing Beowulf, the guardian of a Neo Generator, and Dante finds them after Arkham activates the Temen-ni-gru and Vergil falls into an abyss. Gilgamesh *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Metal *'Description': A set of gauntlets, greaves, and mask equipped with thruster-like machine built inside. Lucifer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Dark *'Description': An armor-like apparatus that is capable of summoning spectral blades similar to Vergil's Summoned Swords. Fire Arms Ebony & Ivory *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of trademark handguns customized by Dante. Summoned Swords *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': Magical blades used by Vergil for long range attacks. Luce & Ombra *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of handguns used by Sparda. Throwing Daggers *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Throwing daggers used by Lucia. Kalina Ann *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A combination bazooka/bayonet belonging to Lady. It can only be fired while on the ground, and possesses a strong recoil, but can fire multiple missiles and can shoot its bayonet as a grappling hook. Blue Rose *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A double-barreled revolver belonging to Nero, capable of firing charged shots. Shotgun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory. Grenadegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': A drum-fed grenade launcher. Needlegun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': An aquatic weapon that rapidly fires needles. Nightmare-β *'Appearance': Devil May Cry *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which fires reflectable lasers powered by Dante's Devil Trigger. Nightmare-γ *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': An upgraded form of the Nightmare-β which Trish uses underwater. Missile Launcher *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A missile launcher used by Dante. Submachine Guns *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of submachine guns used by Dante. Darts *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Several darts thrown by Lucia Cranky Bomb *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': An explosive used by Lucia. Bow Gun *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': An aquatic weapon used by Lucia. Artemis *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': A demonic fire-arm which can fire multiple lasers at either one or many targets, as well as into the sky, creating an "Acid Rain" effect. Spiral *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 3 *'Description': An armor-piercing sniper rifle with a slow reload-time that can only be fired while on the ground. Its rounds can pierce multiple targets and always increase the Style meter. Coyote-A *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A shotgun with greater firepower, but shorter range and longer reload-time than Ebony & Ivory. Pandora *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Element': Light *'Description': A demonic briefcase belonging to Dante. It is capable of changing its form to various weapons. It is acquired after defeating Dagon and features a new gauge called the Disaster Gauge. The gauge fills through use of Pandora's standard forms and is depleted whenever its Gunslinger modes are used. Other Cutlaseer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A pair of daggers with medium range and strength Red Queen *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': A modification of the standard sword of the Holy Knights belonging to Nero. Includes a fuel injector which allows Nero to use the Exceed ability, which enhances his techniques. Devil Bringer *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 4 *'Description': Nero's demonic right arm. It can warp spacetime to extend itself to grab objects and enemies. Merciless *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A light sword which is quick but weak. Vendetta *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': A heavy sword which is strong but slow. Klyamoor *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Light daggers with long range but weak hits Zambak *'Appearance': Devil May Cry 2 *'Description': Heavy blades with strong hits but short range